cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Invention Origin Enhancements
I have a full list of the projected Set Bonuses (granted when you slot 2 to 6 enhancements from a single Set), but I'm not sure how to implement it here on the site. For now, here's a rough list of the Set Bonus names, in the order in which they are granted:--Iakona 19:49, 13 February 2007 (PST) : I've deleted the info dump, as I have now formatted it onto the page itself in table format. I placed it in it's own section, in alphabetical order, for a couple of reasons. In a perfect world the info would be added to the same tables as the existing effects/level info. But those tables are already quite wide, and the new info is even wider in many cases. Putting them all together in one table would result in an extremely wide table, with IMHO likely bad formatting problems for some or many browsers. So I've left it in a separate table for the bonus effects. And I put it alphabetically so it can serve as an easy lookup for people who have gotten the rest of the info from the first set of tables. : On a different issue, we are getting some contradictory info that may not be resolved until we start seeing things go to Test. For instance, Positron talked about the 3-slot bonus for the Manticore set being "Energy/Negative Energy resistance". But the data dump lists it as "Increased Positive/Negative Energy Def". Resistance != Defense. Which is it? Is the dump inacurate? Did Positron misspeak? Has it changed? Who knows? Not us. For now, I'm leaving it as the dump stated, just taking note of the contradiction. I'm sure a lot of this data will change as we get into the testing of it. : And one final note. Someone mentioned this on the boards. There appear to be some glaring holes in the sets. There's no Taunt buffs. No ToHit buffs. No Debuffs at all. Are there going to be nothing in the rare sets for these types, or are we still missing some sets? No way of knowing yet. - Sister Leortha 07:30, 14 February 2007 (PST) Table Background Color Personally, I'd rather see a lighter color of yellow like the following. Anyone else have any thoughts? The following is LightGoldenRodYellow - Snorii 07:56, 16 February 2007 (PST) :I prefer SeaShell (way down at the bottom) --Konoko 08:12, 16 February 2007 (PST) :: I don't have a strong preference for which color is used, I just wanted to place the "groups" ones in a separate color to make it much more readable as to how the pairs of tables flowed. If someone wants to tinker with which colors are used, go ahead, please do so. :;Group Bonuses LightGoldenRodYellow :; Group Bonuses LightYellow :; Group Bonuses OldLace :; Group Bonuses PapayaWhip :; Group Bonuses SeaShell Questions for Iakona Now that I have the information in parallel tables, I can start comparing the enhancements with the rewards and spot some inconsistencies. When I refer to your info, Iakona, I'm referring to what you have posted on the main CoH boards. Here are what I see so far: #'Essence of Curare' - listed in your notes as a 6 IO set, but you only list five. We appear to be missiong one. #'Enfeebled Operation' - Same thing. Apparently a six item set, but missiong an IO. #'Steadfast Protection' - On your post, you list the 2nd IO as "Resist & +Def". Resistance and Defence in a single IO? Or a typo of some sort. This would be a totally new twist to have both those in a single enhancement. Sister Leortha 10:10, 16 February 2007 (PST) :Essence of Curare has the following enhancements: Damage, Accuracy; Damage, Hold; Accuracy, EnduranceDiscount; Hold, Range; EnduranceDiscount, Range, Recharge; and Recharge, Hold, Damage :Enfeebled Operation has the following enhancements: Damage, Accuracy; Damage, Immobilize; Accuracy, EnduranceDiscount; Immobilize, Range; EnduranceDiscount, Range, Recharge; and Accuracy, Immobilize :Steadfast Protection has an enhancement that enhances the damage resistance of the power, and grants a +3% Def(All) buff :--Iakona 10:24, 16 February 2007 (PST) :: Thank you very, very much. Now I just have to figure out how to effective list that quirky little one in SP. :) - Sister Leortha 10:27, 16 February 2007 (PST) Plot of data Table I think this makes it nice and clear on the progression of the numbers. Level 28 is where an IO gets equivlance to an even SO. After that there is a diminishing return from upgrading the level. Pretty much any character apart from the most serious of minmaxxers will be happy just collecting IO sets starting round about level 30. Interesting piece of design. My Hats off to the Devs How best to present this, is the question. Comments as always actively sought Catwhoorg 05:07, 20 February 2007 (PST) :What are A, B, C, & D? - Snorii 06:16, 20 February 2007 (PST) ::Schedule A B C and D Catwhoorg 06:49, 20 February 2007 (PST) :::Ah, sorry, I thought A might be IO's and B might be SO's. I still don't think I'm reading it right, but ignore me. :) - Snorii 07:26, 20 February 2007 (PST) Cripes. Its even more elegant than it appears at first Glance. Level 28 = White SO value Level 50 = +3 Green SO value (115% of the level 28 number) Catwhoorg 11:00, 20 February 2007 (PST) This plot works for all of the scehdules of enhancements. I think working a variant of this one into the main article would be useful. Again feedback so I can make it clearer to users appreciated. Catwhoorg 12:13, 20 February 2007 (PST)